Concepts
by ncisluver22
Summary: Tony invites Ziva over to his place for dinner. What secrets will be revealed? What will happen to them in their relationship? How will they cope afterwards?
1. Dinner and Confessions

Tony had finally gotten the guts to ask her to dinner at his place. He had all these emotions running through him. What will she be wearing? Am I gonna say something stupid? He already had the table prepared when there came a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it.

To his amazement, there stood the beautiful Special Agent Ziva David. He takes in what he sees in front of him. She is wearing the same dress that she wore the first time they were undercover together.

Oh my, thought Tony.

Ziva notices his eyes running up and down her figure. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

Tony breaks his concentration. "Yeah. Please come on in."

Ziva walks in to Tony's small, yet kind of cute apartment. She takes off her shawl and Tony takes it from her.

"This is very nice," she says. Then, she sees the candlelit dinner. "Oh, Tony. You didn't need to spoil me!"

"Did I? I'm sorry. By no means did I mean to."

Tony leads her into the kitchen, pulls her chair out for her and has her sit down. Tony then sits down at the other end of the table. They begin eating.

"Mmmm. I feel like I have tasted this before," Ziva says as she eats the Chinese food on her plate.

Tony looks up and stops chewing. Shoot, he thought, she must know I ordered take-out!

Ziva walks over to the trashcan and looks in it. She is shocked, but grins a little. "You ordered take-out! And you told me you were going to cook!"

"Well," Tony starts "I guess I didn't quite spoil you."

"I guess so." She takes her wine glass and holds it out. "Cheers."

Their glasses clink, and that's when Tony sees it. How the candlelight makes her eyes sparkle and how the green pigment in the dress compliments them. They finish eating and then Tony decides he wants to ask her.

"Ziva? Would you like to dance with me?"

"Why I would be flattered, Tony."

Tony goes over and pops in a CD into the player. He takes the rough agent's soft and dainty hand into his own. He puts his arms around her waist and she puts his around his neck. As they keep dancing, she puts her head on his chest. Something in Tony's brain just dinged after about ten minutes of slow dancing with his co-worker. The time is now, he thought. He calming breaks away from their dancing position and puts his hands on her hips.

"Ziva. I need to be honest with you."

"What is on you mind, Tony?"

Tony walks over to the CD player and stops the CD. Ziva looks at him nervously.

"What is this about?," she continues.

"This is about love. I think I have found her."

"Oh, Tony congratulations. Who is she? I am surprised that I have not heard about her yet." She had a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

"The problem is….I just don't know if she loves me back."

"Wait, so you are not dating this woman?"

"No, but as I think of her, I feel as if she is right here with me."

"So then why did you invite me to dinner and not her?" Her voice was agitated.

"Because….she is here, standing right in front of me in her silky green gown." Tony admits.

Ziva looks confused, then realizes that the truth has come out. How long had she waited for this moment where he tells her he loves her.

"Ziva, I love you." Tony get out of his trembling and nervous lips.

How she wanted that "I love you" set on to her very own lips. She had a confession too.

"The feeling's mutual." She moves closer to him and gives him what he wants; a kiss. It was deep and needy, crying out for his love in return. It started out just like he thought; this is going to end up being like my first kiss again. He closes his eyes and takes in the moment. They break away, trembling.

"All this time?" Tony asks.

"All this time." Ziva replies.

She nervously tries to go in for another go, but he is many steps ahead of her. His rough lips pursing passionately against her delicate ones. His tongue grazes her lips and she opens her mouth to allow for passage. She already is beginning to unbutton his shirt. He untied her dress and let it drop to the carpeted floor, revealing her lacy lingerie. Then he picks her up and carries her into his cozy bedroom. He distinctly remembers the first time she wore that green dress, when she kissed him and faked in bed; it hadn't felt like she wanted him. Now in this moment, she did want him, every bit of him, her kiss was real and not for the show. She loved him. And his feelings were mutual.


	2. Concepts

I don't understand what is with her today, Tony thinks, staring across the way at his partner, Ziva David. She has been ignoring him all day.

Then he thought another minute. He thought of last weekend with her.

Was it something about the sex?

He wasn't sure, but it was really starting to bug him, looking at her with admiring eyes and she didn't seem to notice. So he decides to talk with her.

"So….What's going on?"

"Can't you see I am a little busy with the case?!", Ziva snaps back.

Tony is offended by her comment. "Well, if you want to talk to me that 've just been ignoring me all day."

"No. I have not been ignoring you."

"Oh yes you have. Butting in front of me at the scene, cutting me off when I was talking to McGeek, not saying a word to me all day! This is so unlike you, Ziva!"

"Just stop."

"No, I won't stop until I know what is going on!" His voice was aggravated, yet it had a little bit of worry. He didn't want to have all this yelling lose the one he wanted the most.

"Elevator. Now!", Ziva said, raising her voice back at him.

They both walk over to the back elevator, pretending there was not just a tense moment between them. Ziva presses the button, they both get in, and Tony presses the floor with Abby's lab. Then, Ziva stops the elevator. Tony starts.

"What is going on?"

"Tony, I know you are worried."

"Yeah, I'm worried. But I have yet to find out what about." He is getting louder.

"Shhhhhh." Ziva moves closer to him and puts her right index finger over his lips. Then, she kisses his cheek. Tony puts one arm around her and the other one starts playing with her hair.

"I thought you didn't want to let on at work." Tony said, now with his soothed voice.

"We are in private now. I didn't want to talk to you because I was nervous to say something and then let everyone know. Especially Gibbs."

"Yeah. So what is it you want to tell me? Why are you so worked up?"

"You know, hormones."

"Oh, the joys of hormones. I wish they didn't have to come to you every month." Tony said, thinking she was menstruating.

Ziva backs away, looking a little nervous.

"These hormones don't come every month, Tony."

"Ummm….What?"

Ziva thinks a little more. Then, says what is on her mind.

"Tony….. I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Yes, Tony. And you are the father."

"Oh, Ziva! That's great news!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

He pulls her in closer and seals this beautiful moment with a kiss.


	3. Announcement

It has been a few weeks since Ziva broke the news to Tony that she was pregnant. Now they have to break it to the rest of the team.

"So, who do tell first?" Ziva asked Tony.

Tony glances over at McGee and Gibbs. "Probably not one of them, but I think Gibbs' gut knows we've got something going on."

"Probably. Let's tell the Director last so we can have everyone congratulate us before we get fired."

"That's true." Tony replied. "How about we tell Abby first?"

"Alright. Let's go."

They go over to the elevator, push the button, and then are down in Abby's lab.

"I don't have anything for you yet, Gibbs!" Abby screams over her loud music as she hears the elevator "ding".

"Abby, it's us." Ziva says calmly.

"Oh, well, I still don't have anything for you guys."

"Abby, we heard you the first time." Tony says.

"Oh. So, then what brings you down into my lair?"

"Abby. We, Tony and I, need to tell you something."

Abby sits down, looking a little confused. "Ok."

"Abby…" Ziva turns and gives Tony a little grin then looks back at Abby. "We're pregnant."

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Abby gets up and pulls them into a group hug. "Oh my God! I have to tell Gibbs, and McGee, and Jimmy, and Ducky, and…"

"No, Abby." Ziva says, quieting Abby.

"We are going to tell the rest of the team." Tony adds.

Abby looks a little sullen. "Fine." Then, she cheers back up. "This is so exciting. When did you find out?"

"Just a few weeks ago." Ziva says. "Now, please don't tell everyone."

"Scouts honor!" Abby shouts.

Tony and Ziva walk away. Then, Abby says something to herself.

"I knew they were sleeping together that night!"

"Now, tell Ducky and Palmer or McGee?" Tony says.

"Why don't we tell McGee."

They get out of the elevator, go over to McGee and summon him to the corner by the staircase.

Tony starts. "Probie. Ziva and I need to discuss something with you."

"Oh great! Is it about me eating the last donut from the fridge?! I didn't eat it!"

"No, McGee." Ziva says. "By the way…" She whispers in his ear "It was me."

"Now I gotta go tell Palmer…"

"No, no, no! We need to tell you something first." Ziva adds.

"Ok. What's on your mind?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Ziva! That's great! Who's the father?"

"It's Tony."

"Tony? Wait. You and Tony…? Oh…"

"Yeah, Probie. There is now going to be a little DiNozzo on this earth."

"Wow. I guess I didn't see that coming, but maybe I did. Did you tell Gibbs yet?"

"Not yet. But we will." Ziva says with a smile.

"Well, congratulations. To the both of you." McGee gives Ziva a hug and shakes Tony's hand.

"Now, to tell Palmer who really ate that donut." McGee starts walking toward the elevator.

Ziva calls out. "McGee!" McGee looks back at them. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise." Then continues walking toward the elevator.

"Now, we should tell Ducky and Palmer. Gibbs and the Director should be the last people we tell." Tony says.

"I think that is good."

They get in the elevator and head down to autopsy.

"Ahhhh, Tony. Ziva. I was expecting someone to come down sooner or later. I just finished the autopsy. This poor fellow died of…"

Ziva interrupts him. "Ducky, that is not what we came to down to discuss."

"Oh." He takes off his gloves. Palmer comes over to listen too. "Well, whatever is it?"

"It's about Tony and I."

Tony adds in "We're pregnant."

"Why that is so wonderful, Ziva!" Ducky comes over and gives her a hug. Then, he goes over to Tony and shakes his hand. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Palmer, a little annoyed, says "Wow, guys. That's great. You know, my wife and I just haven't seemed to get it yet…"

"Palmer? It's just about us now." Tony says shooting a look at him.

"Right, right." Palmer walks away, rolling his eyes.

"If you need any assistance during the pregnancy, please, do not hesitate to come down and see me. I am sure I could be of great help." Ducky says to Tony and Ziva.

"Thank you, Ducky." Ziva says sweetly.

"Did you tell Jethro or Vance yet?"

"No." Tony says. "Ziva would rather have everyone congratulate her before she gets a headslap or gets fired."

"Ohhh. That is understandable. Well, thank you for sharing the news with me."

"Anytime." Ziva says.

She and Tony walk toward the elevator. "I think we should tell Gibbs and the Director at the same time."

"Sure. I guess if you want the whole thing to be done in one foul swoop." Tony says.

They walk over to Gibbs, who is sitting at his desk. They both look at him, and then he looks up.

"What do you want?"

"We need to speak to you and the Director. In his office." Ziva says.

Gibbs gets up, a little confused, and walks toward the stairs. He walks up them, looking over at the two of them while they make their way to Vance's office. They knock on the door.

Then, comes the voice of the Director. "Come in."

Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs all come in to his office.

"So what is all the fuss about?" Vance ponders.

"Whatever your judgement is, I will accept the punishment." Ziva says, looking down at the floor.

"You haven't even told me what all this is about." Vance says, standing up annoyingly.

"Gibbs, Tony and I have broken rule number 12."

Gibbs rolls his eyes and grins a little.

"And Director…We're pregnant."

Gibbs comes in front of them, a little angry. The Director walks out from behind his desk. Then he goes over and shakes Tony's hand.

"Congratulations."

Gibbs comes over and gives Tony a headslap.

"I know. I deserve that, Boss."

"Yes. I'm sure that you will make a wonderful father." Gibbs smiles at Tony.

"Thanks, Boss."

Gibbs walks over to Ziva.

"Gibbs, I am so sorry! I feel that I have failed you the most." Ziva says.

"Ziva. If you love him, what is there to feel sorry for." Gibbs gives her a hug.

"So does this mean I am not fired?"

"You are not fired, but after a few weeks, I will have your fieldwork limited, for the safety of the baby. I will get someone else to cover for you until you decide to come back after the baby is born." Vance says.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!" Ziva exclaims.

"Now go get back to the case."

Tony and Ziva leaves Vance's office.

"I am so happy! I'm glad we told them together." Ziva says.

"Yeah. Me too." Tony replies. He gives her a quick kiss when they reached the bottom of the staircase.

All of a sudden, there is a huge burst of "awwws" coming from the rest of the office after the kiss. They start walking toward their desks, only to find the team and other teams standing there with teary eyes and gift baskets and ballons in their hands.

Tony and Ziva run over to the team and start giving them hugs. Then, it shows Gibbs and Vance looking out over them on the ledge.

"You really think he is going to make a great father, Gibbs?" Vance asks.

"If he can make it as a special agent on my team, he can do anything."


	4. Colors

Ziva went down to Abby's lab to see if the agency's goth forensic scientist had any new leads for the case. Instead she was surprised to find the lab covered in light pink and light blue.

"Abby? May I ask what is with all the pink and blue? I mean the happy colors?"

"It's for your baby, of course!" Abby replies with a huge smile on her face.

"Abby. We just told you that a few weeks ago." Ziva said. "And we don't even know what the gender of the baby is yet."

"Yeah. I know." Abby said, looking upset. "You know, I do really want to vomit on all this pink! It's **so** disgusting!"

"That's more like you, Abby."

"Well, no matter how sick this makes me…" Abby says looking around the room, "I'm doing this for you and Tony. For the baby."

"Abby, that is so sweet, but you don't have to do this. It's just a normal everyday occurrence."

"Just a normal everyday occurrence? Ziva, do you not understand?"

"I do not understand." Ziva says, very confused.

"It's not 'just a normal everyday occurence, Ziva! It's you and Tony." Abby says with gleaming eyes. "The perfect pair. Since the beginning."


	5. Presents Under the Mistletoe

It's Christmas and the team is working late today. Ziva and Tony had already made plans to go out for dinner.

"Ziva, I'm so sorry. You know I am as upset as you are not being able to go to dinner with you tonight." Tony exclaims, as Ziva is protesting.

"I know I don't celebrate Christmas and all, but I really wanted to go to dinner!"

"Why are you yelling at me?!" Tony shouts chasing her down the hall to the women's bathroom. "None of this is my fault!"

Ziva steps in and Tony follows her in. There are a few women at the sink.

"Clear out, ladies." Tony says annoyingly. They leave quickly. He closes the door behind them.

"Ziva? What is with you?!"

"I don't know it's just that… I wanted to spend some time with you outside of work." she replies.

"Well, that's not a good reason to yell at me!" He turns on his heels and heads out the door. Ziva puts her head on her hands.

When Tony got back to the squad room, he realized that he just made a mistake. He looks over to find Ziva sitting at her desk, her mascara ruined by her tears. He couldn't help but stare at her thinking about how he hurt her and how he could fix what he just broke.

"Don't look at me!" Ziva cries. She flees from the room and heads back to the bathroom.

I am not going to approach her right now, Tony thought. I will wait a little while.

He grabs his bag and heads for the elevator. "I'll be back soon, Boss." Tony says to Gibbs.

"Alright. You got 20 minutes." Gibbs replies.

"Thank you!"

Tony stopped by the grocery store and the corner store just a few blocks away from headquarters. He picked up some food and drinks that he could share with Ziva. He picked up a bottle of champagne, and smiled. He was reminded of the first time they were undercover. Then, reality hits him.

Right. She's pregnant. No alcohol, he thought.

19 minutes later, he came running through the office, trying to get to the break room as fast as possible.

"Just on time, DiNozzo." Gibbs says as Tony runs by.

"Yeah. I know boss."

Tony comes back and sits down at his desk. Gibbs walks over to him and motions toward the elevator. They get in and Gibbs stops the elevator.

"What did you do?" Gibbs asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"To Ziva?"

Tony looked down and then spoke. "We got into a fight and… let's just say I said something that I really wish I hadn't."

Gibbs smirks. "Just take advantage of the situation you put yourself in."

Tony is confused and annoyed with him right now. "So what? Do you want me just forget her and totally abandon her and the baby and try to get over it by going down to my basement and drinking whiskey and building a boat?! Not in a million years, Boss! Not in a million years to jeopardize what I have with her right now!"

Gibbs looks at him straight in the eye. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Tony looks away and hesitates. "With all my heart."

Gibbs nods. "I think you perceived what I said differently than I intended you to perceive it. I meant…" he walks in front of Tony, "pick up the pieces. Do something she will never forget."

"Already did that, Boss."

"You mean that dinner at your house that eventually resulted in you two having a baby in the future? Sure, I guess that counts." Gibbs laughs. Tony does too.

"Yeah, that, and the baby too. It has really brought us closer together. As friends. As lovers."

"Well, I think you are already ahead of me. You bought the food and I imagine you are going to cook it for her."

"Yes. I'm going to make her a real dinner this time and not order take-out."

"Order take-out? I'm old, but even I know that's bad."

"Sorry, Boss."

Gibbs puts the elevator in motion again.

"And what's wrong with going into your basement and drinking whiskey and building a boat?"

Tony remembers what he said and stands up a little straighter. "I didn't mean that against you, Boss. You build beautiful boats when you are stuck down there half drunk."

The elevator doors open. Gibbs gives Tony a headslap and then exits. "Thanks, Tony."

"No problem, Boss." Tony says rubbing the back of his head.

Tony went into the break room and started setting up to cook dinner for him and Ziva…right in the office. He got some stares from a few co-workers, then they understood what was going on. He ended up make the place look awful; stuff all over the counter and on the tables. He spent hours cooking the perfect meal when he noticed he had forgotten something: her present.

"Shoot!" Tony exclaimed. He threw off his apron, grabbed his bag, and ran for the elevator for a second time today.

He sped off to the jewelry store trying to find the most beautiful piece of jewelry in the store. He was enticed by the engagement rings.

No. Too early, he thought.

He found a pair of white, sparkling diamond studs. Perfect, he thought. He bought the earrings and before leaving, took a quick glance across the cabinet with the diamond engagement rings.

When he got back and before he got out of his car, he scribble a note that he would put on Ziva's me in the snack area at 7:00. Love, he got back upstairs he placed it on her phone and then fled. He had only an hour to get ready for dinner. On the way to the break room, he ran into Abby.

"Geez, Abbs! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Tony shouted.

"Sorry, Tony." Abby said, soothingly. "I'm so hungry and McGee told me he made my favorite sandwich, and so I was going to go get it from the refrigerator."

"I would suggest you don't go in there," Tony tried to say, but it was too late. Abby had already stepped in.

"What in the name of Gibbs did you do?!" Abby pondered.

"Ziva and I got into a fight, our Christmas dinner got cancelled, I'm making her dinner that I will serve to her here in the office, and I have less than an hour to set up in the snack room."

Abby giggles. "Wow, Tony. That's a mouthful."

"I just wanted to show her that I was sorry our reservations were cancelled and that I was sorry for what I said to her."

Abby gives Tony a hug. "Awwww. Tony! No matter how much you two argue, she still loves you. She still sees you as a kind and very sexy very special agent."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yeah, she told that to my face today after the fight."

"Wait, so you knew?"

"Yup! I'm just here to fix your battle scars."

"Hey, can you help me set up the snack room and get all the food out there?"

"Yeah of course… if I can get you two to kiss under the mistletoe."

"Ugh, fine." They shake hands.

The two of them spend the next 50 minutes setting up the snack room and Abby shared a bite of her sandwich with Tony. He had no idea the McGeek could make good sandwiches.

"Whew! Finally we're done!" Tony shouts.

"Not yet." Abby says with a smile. She gets up on a chair and starts tying something to the non-moving fan. She then lets the green plant with red and white buds hang in midair. "Now it's done. The mistletoe is the finishing touch."

No sooner than Abby gets down from the chair, she sees Ziva coming down the hall.

"Lover's here. That my queue to leave. Good luck." Abby says, leaving the snack area, giving Tony a wink. "Don't forget!" She points the the plant on the fan.

Ziva comes into the room. "What do you want, Tony…. Oh my God!" She sees all of the food and decorations and is overwhelmed. "What is all this Tony?"

"This is the Christmas dinner that was cancelled."

She runs over to him and gives him a big hug. "I can't believe you did this for me. All of this!"

"Yeah because I know how much this meant to you."

He pull the chair out for her to sit down in. She sits and then he pushes it back in. Then he sits down and the feast begins. He serves her roast beef and mashed potatoes. After dinner, he gave her a piece of the apple pie he made.

"I'm not sure all this food is good for me," she says patting her stomach.

"Then let's dance it off."

"Haha. Very funny."

"No, I mean it. I was going to take you dancing anyway tonight."

He goes over to the boom box and Ne-Yo's Let Me Love You starts to play.

"Shall we dance?"

She has no words, but her hand takes the initiative of placing itself in Tony's. He wraps his arms around her and they start to sway. All of a sudden, he starts softly singing the song.

"Girl, let me love you, and I will love you, until you learn to love yourself. Girl, let me love you, and all your trouble, don't be afraid, girl let me help. Girl let me love you, and I will love you, until you learn to love yourself. Girl, let me love you, a heart of numbness, is brought to life, I'll take you there."

"How did you know this was my favorite song?" she says, looking into his eyes with her gleaming ones.

"Really? It's your favorite?"

"Yes."

Tony twirls her out and then back into his arms. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"I just took a guess." he says.

"Just a guess?"

"Yeah." He pauses for a second. "This is my favorite song, too."

"No way, really?"

"Yeah, really."

They keep dancing, and dancing, and dancing, laughing the whole way through.

"Whew! That was a work out!"

"No kidding!" he says laughing.

"I have a gift for you." She hands him a package. He opens it to find 3 new silk ties.

"Wow, Ziva! These are great! I love them! And I have a gift for you, too."

He hands Ziva the tiny black box. She opens it to reveal the sparkling earrings.

"Oh Tony! They are beautiful! But, you didn't need to get me a gift."

Tony looks at her like she is insane. Did she just insult my present?, he thought.

She continues. "The greatest gift I have…. is you."

They meet underneath the fan; under the mistletoe. Ziva looks up which causes Tony to look up too.

"I know I don't celebrate Christmas, but maybe I'll get into the spirit." She pulls him closer and kisses him.

After they break, he kisses her again.

"Merry Christmas, Ziva."

"Merry Christmas, Tony."


	6. Bundle of Joy

Here in Tony and Ziva's pregnancy, we have reached the end of the first trimester. 3 months have gone by since conception.

"I have to go to the doctor today." Ziva says to Tony.

"Oh, really. What for?"

"To check on the baby."

"Ahhh. I see."

"And I would like you to come with me." Ziva adds.

"What! Why? I have to work."

"Yeah, but I want you to be there when they tell me if it going to be a boy or a girl."

"That's today?"

"It can be. It probably will be. I've been showing for a few weeks now."

"Yeah, I know, and you look even more beautiful." He walks over to her and gives her a kiss. "Of course I'll go with you."

"Thank you."

They drive to Ziva's doctor's office, sign in, and are eventually led into a room. About 20 minutes later, Ziva's doctor, Dr. Tillman, comes in.

"Good morning, Ziva. How are you feeling?" asks the doctor.

"Never better." Ziva replies, smiling at Tony.

The doctor takes notice of Tony. "I believe we have not met. Ziva has told me a lot about you. I'm Dr. Patricia Tillman. And you are Tony, right?"

"Yes." He shakes the doctor's hand. "Tony DiNozzo."

"Well, Ziva is very lucky to have such a handsome man to call her own. Anyway, Ziva, let me check you out. Do you mind standing behind the curtain for a second, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Not at all, doc."

The doctor closed the curtain and within 5 minutes, it was reopened.

"Ziva looks perfect. Everything seems to be good."

The doctor talked to them about some other things involving the pregnancy. Then it was time.

"Ziva. Are you ready for an ultrasound?"

"Yes, I am." she replies.

The three of them make their way to a room. The doctor ran out to get a few things. Tony stood to the side of Ziva.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?"

"Excited."

"Me too."

Then the doctor came back in and Ziva rolled up her shirt to reveal her belly with a small bump. The doctor then put a glob of the gel and started the ultrasound.

"The baby looks very healthy. I am going to contact your director and let him know that you are no longer allowed in the field."

Ziva looks saddened.

"It's for the safety and health of the baby."

"I understand." Ziva replies.

"Now, I am sure that you both want to know what the gender of the baby is."

This brightens Ziva's mood. She looked at Tony and smiled. And he smiled back.

"Yes please."

The doctor moves the sensor around a little more and then smiles. She points to the monitor.

"Do you see anything there?" she asks.

Tony squints. "No."

"Exactly. Congratulations. You are going to be the proud parents of a baby girl."

"Oh Tony! It's a girl. Are you alright with that?" Ziva asks.

"Am I alright with that? Ziva… it's perfect. I am going to look at two beautiful girls everyday."

"Awww. I love you." Ziva says.

"I love you too." Tony kisses her. Then he rubs her stomach. "And I love you in there, too."


	7. Questions & Answers

After thinking for a long time, Tony decides it is time to ask her. With the baby coming and everything else, he just decided that it was time. They were going to go out for lunch today, then he was going to ask her. Even after the death of her father, he wanted to cheer her up.

"Tony, this is so nice. I am really glad you brought me here. I love this restaurant." Ziva said.

"Yeah, I know." he replied.

"How did you know? I never told you about this place and we have never been here before?"

"When I suggested it, I saw your eyes light up." he replied. "That's how I knew."

"Of course you did! You are always looking into my eyes."

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't gaze at them and their beholder? I think not."

"I don't have a reason." She leaned across the table and kissed him.

Now, now, now! screamed a voice in Tony's head.

"Ummm…Ziva? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything. What's on your mind?"

He fumbles with his fingers. "Well, I know since we are dating and all and that the baby will be coming sooner or later," this makes Ziva giggle. "I think that we should go find a place and move in together."

"Tony? Are you being serious here?"

"More than serious. I want to get a house, or an apartment, or a condo, or whatever you want… with you."

"Is there any reason I should say 'no'?" Ziva asks, smiling.

"I don't have a reason." Tony replies. "Then we will go looking this weekend? Does that sound good to you?"

"Wow you really want to get this done, don't you? Sure, I don't have any other plans."

On Saturday, Tony picked up Ziva from her apartment. They spent the entire day looking with no luck.

"Tony, it's okay. I am sure we will find one sooner or later." And she was right.

It was Sunday afternoon, and after looking at about five other houses, they think they found the one. A cute little, white two-story house with evergreen trim in some areas and evergreen shudders. It had some good acreage and it had a nice front yard.

"Oh, Tony! It's perfect!" Ziva exclaimed. "Not too big or too small, nor too showy or shabby."

Tony talked to the realtor for about an hour and finally they shook hands.

"Congratulations, Mr. DiNozzo." the short, stout and bearded realtor said. "And welcome to your new home."

Back in the office on Monday, Ziva had decided to take the day off because she was so tired. Tony walked into the office with a big smile on his face.

"What's going on, Tony?" McGee asks.

"She is moving in with me, McLonely. I never thought that I would be sharing a house with Ziva, but, now I am going to. Can you believe it, Probie? She's moving in with me!"

"Congratulations! To the both of you! Just let me know when the housewarming party is."

"Housewarming party, what?" Tony heard Abby say from a distance. She came running in. "I heard housewarming party."

Tony gives McGee a look here. "Mr. McLoudness here was just suggesting I have a housewarming party for our house." Abby looks confused.

"Ziva and I just bought a house yesterday."

"Oh!" Abby runs over to him and gives him a hug.

"Thanks, Abbs."

"So what about that housewarming party?" She asks after they break from the hug.

"I don't know, but I might have some ideas." Tony answers sitting in his chair.

"Yeah, me too." McGee says, pulling his chair over to Tony's desk.

"Count me in, too." Tony heard his voice from miles away. Gibbs.

"Boss?"

"What? I have had four wives. I know a few things about housewarming parties."

"Alright, Boss. Pull up a chair."

"And, DiNozzo?"

Tony stands up. "Yes?"

Gibbs puts out a hand. "Congratulations."

Tony is taken aback, but joins hands with him.

"Thank you."


	8. Interior Design

Today is moving day for Tony and Ziva. They have both cleared out their apartments, now it's time to decide what things from both their places are staying or going. They are sitting in the living room of their new house, sorting through boxes of things from their apartments.

"I am really glad Gibbs is letting us skip work for this," Tony says.

"Yeah, me too." She takes out a beautiful vase from one of the boxes and holds it up. "What do you think of this vase?" Ziva asks. "I really like it. My father sent it to me last year for my birthday."

"I think it can stay," Tony replies. "Hey, look! It's my waterbed from college! And here's the frame!"

Ziva gives him a funny look.

"Can we keep it?" he asks.

"No, you didn't even remember you had it until now! And we are getting rid of the twin bed from your apartment, too."

"OK. The twin bed I get, but why can't we keep the waterbed?"

She leans over and gives him a kiss. "Just get rid of it."

He sulks but move it over to the "get rid of it" pile. "So, what kind of look are we going for? Chic and modern, not my personal choice, country, whatever you want."

"How about just 'us'?" she says.

"OK."

"I say we incorporate things from both of our apartments that would look good together in a room."

For the next few days, they spent almost all day figuring out what stays and what goes. They had a few arguments, but they eventually sorted them out. They kept Ziva's bed, Tony's nightstand and dresser set, a collaboration of wall art from both of their houses, Ziva's silverware and fine china (though she didn't have much), most of Ziva's things from Israel, Tony's curtains, Tony's flatscreen, Ziva's kitchen table and chairs Tony's dining room table and chairs, Ziva's couch, and other things from both places too.

It was late on a Wednesday night when they finished placing everything in its proper place.

"Whew! I think we did a good job this week, Tony," Ziva said.

"Ya think?!" He goes over to her and gives her a hug. "I must say together, we have some pretty good interior design."

"I agree. Now, let's work on those invitations."

Tony looks into one of the rooms to find that it is totally bear. "Hey, um. We forgot this room."

"No, we just haven't painted it pink yet." She gives him a quick smile, letting him know that the room will be the baby's.

They work on the invitations and then send them and pass them out to their recipients. At the party, their house gets so many compliments.

"Wow, Ziva! You guys did a great job decorating the place!" Abby exclaims.

"I love the TV," says McGee.

"Of course you do, McNerdy."

"This piece is simply exquisite, Ziva. You know that the Chinese…" Ducky rambles on about a piece of artwork in the living room.

"I knew you could do it," Gibbs says.

"Thank you, Boss." Tony and Ziva say at the same time.

When the party was over and everyone had left, Tony and Ziva were picking up a little.

"That was fun," Tony said.

"Yes, and next comes the baby shower."

"All I can think about right now is sleep."

"Me too. Let's hit the rack."

Tony laughs and kisses her on the forehead. "It's 'sack' you know."

"Yes, I know."

Within 10 minutes, they are asleep in each other's arms, Tony with his arms around Ziva. The two of them cozy together in their very own home.


	9. Touch

It was a normal day in the office. Ziva, now 7 months pregnant, is working diligently at her desk job. The rest of the team is on normal schedule too; working a case. Today, Tony, McGee and Gibbs are going out on an op.

"Promise me you will come back OK?" Ziva asks, concerned.

"I will do my best. It's just different without you having my back if a guy gets a jump on me."

"I feel the same way," she adds. "You are going up against some hardcore dealers though. I just want you to be safe."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." He gives her a soft, slow kiss.

"Call me when you get done, OK?"

"Stop worrying!" Tony shouts back.

"I'll never stop worrying," she mutters to herself.

She goes about her business. About 2 hours after the team left, Ziva gets a call on her desk phone. She answers.

"Tony! How are you, baby?"

She was expecting to here Tony's voice on the other end, but instead it's Gibbs.

"Get in your car, now! We got the bad guy, but…"

"But what?"

The next thing she hears is disturbing. "Tony got shot in the leg. There was a lot of blood, but he is doing better now. He's in critical condition. He's in surgery now."

"What hospital?" she asks as she starts grabbing things and stuffing them into her purse.

"Washington Memorial."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Gibbs?"

"Yeah, Ziver?"

"If Tony wakes up before I get there, tell him I love him. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course."

She hangs up and runs for the elevator. She runs into the director who is coming out.

"Miss David? Where are you going?" he asks.

"Tony's been shot. He's in surgery. I have to go see him!"

"I'm coming with you." He gets into the elevator with Ziva.

She practically speeds to the hospital and managed not to get a ticket. When she got inside the hospital, she asked the woman at the front desk where the critical care floor was. Ziva ran quickly down the hall for a pregnant woman. She got to the desk in critical care and asked for the room of Anthony DiNozzo. The nurse told her he had just gotten out of surgery, but she can't go in.

Ziva flashes her badge. "I need to see him."

"If you are here to interrogate him, come back later."

"No. I'm his girlfriend. I need to see him. My boss is already in there with him."

The nurse pointed to the room where he was staying. Ziva walked into the room. Tony lay on the mattress, still knocked out from the drugs.

Ziva goes over to Gibbs. "How is he?"

"The doctor said the surgery went marvelously and Tony should be awake in an hour or two. What we did to stop the bleeding in the car saved his life."

Ziva goes over and tightly hugs Gibbs and McGee, who is also in the room. "Thank you so much." She walked over to the bed and looked at Tony's pale face. She leaned down and kissed his lips. "I'll never stop worrying," she whispered in his ear. Tony stirred a little, but did not wake.

About an hour and a half later, Tony begins to open his eyes. Ziva doesn't notice until he starts moaning, "Ziva, Ziva."

"Yes, Tony. I am here."

"You were right to worry about me. I could have gotten killed."

"But, you are alive and that is something to be very happy about."

"I am happy. How are my beautiful girls?"

Ziva looks down at her bump. "We are doing alright, aren't we? Tell daddy we're OK."

Tony touched his hand on her stomach. When he puts his hand on it, he feels something. Ziva felt it too.

"What was that?" he asked.

"She's kicking. That's a first."

"I guess that means the progress is going smoothly."

"Like it hasn't been already?" she asks.

Tony laughs a little. The doctor comes in with the director.

"Tony. It's nice to see you are up. I just came in to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, doc."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you will need to gradually regain your strength and abdominal muscles and you will need physical therapy."

"DiNozzo," adds the director, "I'm going to put you at a desk job until you recover."

Tony looks at him like he is crazy.

"It's not that bad. Besides, you'll be spending more time with me," Ziva says with a smile. She kisses him quickly.

The doctor notices that Ziva is pregnant. "How old?"

"7 months," Ziva says.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Congratulations. Maybe we will be seeing you in labor and delivery in a few months, Miss…"

"David." Ziva smiles and laughs a little at the doctor's comment. "Thank you, doctor."

"I'll be in a little while, Mr. DiNozzo. Take care, Miss David." The doctor walks out.

"Everything is going to be alright," says Ziva. "I promise."

"I believe you."

"Now, you get your rest. I'm going to go home and I'll be back in the morning, OK?"

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too." She gives him a long, slow, and gentle kiss that will leave him satisfied until tomorrow.


	10. Set-Up

Tony has been doing physical therapy for about 3 weeks now. He is able to walk, but not normally. Ziva is now 8 months into her pregnancy. It's Saturday.

"You know we still have to get the baby's room all set up," Ziva said.

"Yeah, but do we have to today?" he asks, sitting on the couch watching his favorite crime show. "I love watching how they mess things up."

Ziva sits down next to him. "Really? Tell me what's gone on."

"Well, they pretty much do what we do. They've got teams and everything. And it really kills me 'cause there's a guy on the team and a girl on the team who really just need to hook-up already."

"Kind of sounds like the old us." She looks at him and smiles.

"Yeah, kind of like us."

"Well, 'us' needs to get working on painting, furnishing and decorating the baby's room and soon. From now until next month, we may never know when it's going to pop."

"Alright, let's hit the stores."

The two of them went from store to store looking for things they will need for the room. They went to the hardware store and bought a big can of bright, pink paint. When they had the whole car packed, they drove home and slept. On Sunday, they started painting. While it was drying, they started to assemble the furniture that could fit through the door. Once the paint dried, they furnished and decorated until sunset. Next day, they went to work, tired.

"I have never felt so tired in my life," Ziva proclaimed.

"Don't have kids, Probie," Tony said to McGee. "They are a pain."

"As of right now, it's only a pain for me," Ziva shot back.

"I was just saying that because I don't think the Probie could handle it. But, I know you and I can."

"Thank you for your consideration."

"Well, I don't think I'll be having kids with anyone soon. I don't even have a girlfriend."

"McGee," Tony says, "I'm sure there someone out there. There are plenty of fish, you just have to reel in the right one."

"He's right, McGee a little bit of time is all it takes."

Ziva gets a noise on her computer. It's from Abby.

Get down here now! It's urgent! Just bring yourself! - Abbs.

"I need to go see Abby for a minute," Ziva says, getting up from her chair.

"I'll come with you," McGee says, also getting up.

"No. She just wants me." She turns and walks away with that.

"Geez. I wonder what's up," Tony says.

"Me too," McGee replies.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about Ziva?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'm all ears."

"Do you think I should do it?"

"Do what?"

"Ask her to… marry me?"

McGee gets up with a smile on his face. "Why not, Tony? After all, she is carrying around your baby, you guys live together, and you didn't even hear what she said to you when you were knocked out in the hospital."

"What did she say?"

"'I'll never stop worrying'. She obviously cares about you and loves you. Just do it."

"Yeah, but I don't know when or how or…"

"Speak from the heart. If you truly love her, then why are you standing in the way of yourself?"

"Have you become inspiring, McMotivational?"

"No. I'm just helping out a love-struck and confused friend."

Tony gets up. "Come here, man." Tony engulfs McGee into a big hug. McGee is startled.

"I'm glad I could help."

Meanwhile downstairs…

"Ziva! You finally came!" Abby screamed. She closed the door behind Ziva.

"What do you need Abby?"

"I have 2 things, one about you and one about me. I'll start with you. We need to throw you a baby shower!"

"That is not necessary."

"In my rules, as I am your only other female co-worker, it is necessary and I will be willing to plan it with you."

"Oh, Abby. Come to think of it now, it might not be such a bad idea. I'll have to do the same to you with your kids."

"If I'm ever going to have any."

"Abby, don't give up. You are a cute, even sexy at times, sweet young woman. Any man that doesn't find that attractive is not a man at all," Ziva says. "There's someone out there. You just have to find them."

"In my heart, I feel like I have."

"Abby, that's wonderful! Who is he? What's he like?"

"You already know him."

"Abby?"

Upstairs…

"So, you got the hots for anyone, McGee?" Tony asks.

He hesitates. "No." Tony can tell he is lying.

"Don't lie to me, Probie. I can spot when you are lying. So, who is she, huh. Nerdy chick? Hot model? Come on man, give me the details."

"I am not after her for her beauty, but to me she is kind of hot."

"Now, the truth revealed."

"She is sweet, kind, caring and many other things."

"So, who is she?"

McGee has the word on the tip of his tongue, but he takes it back. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can. The first step is accepting it."

"No you don't understand."

"I understand a lot."

"If I dated her, Gibbs would have me fired!"

"She's a co-worker?"

McGee can't take it any longer. "Alright, you got me!"

"Abby?"

Downstairs…

"Look, Ziva. This may be hard to take in, but, I love McGee. Sure, it took me a long time to realize it, but I needed to confide in someone. It was killing me to leave it all locked up inside."

Ziva smiles. "Abby." She goes over and hugs her. "Thank you for telling me. It's safe with me."

"Yeah, I know, but… I want to tell him."

"Then what are you doing standing here?"

"Ummm… I was telling you that I…"

"Never pass up the chance to tell someone you love them. Never."

"But, what if he says 'No'?"

"If he says 'No', then you better believe that I'll be here for your shoulder to cry on. This is your life. Take control of it. Tell him how you feel."

"You are right, Ziva. Let's go up there right now!"

"On your six."

Upstairs…

"Then why don't you tell her?" Tony says.

"I just don't know what she is going to say."

"Better think of something to say quick 'cause here she comes. With my lovely Ziva."

Abby and Ziva walk in.

Ziva helps Abby out by starting. "McGee. Abby has something she would like to say to you."

"Tim… I love you."

"Really?!" He perks up.

"Yeah. I know it took me a long time to realize it, but now that it's out I feel much better. Let's go Ziva!" She grabs Ziva's arm and they head for the elevator.

"Wait!" McGee shouts. The duo turns around and Abby walks forward, slowly. She walks up to the front of his desk, shaking with nervousness.

"I love you, too." He grabs her and pulls her lips to his. She wraps his arms around him; this is a beautiful moment for them.

"See what we did?" Tony said. "We got them to confess."

"Maybe we will see little McGee's crawling up ahead soon."

"Don't get too far ahead. We already got one office baby to worry about."

"Well, I think they will both be happy now."

"Yeah…" He notices that they are still in each other's embrace. "And they need to get a room."

Abby and McGee break apart. She walks around to his side of the desk and holds his hand.

"Have you ever had someone you love tell you they love you back after you just told them you loved them?"

Tony looks at Ziva for a quick moment. "Yes."

"And what happened after that?"

He smiles a little. "Sex."

Ziva punches him in the stomach. "No, we kissed first, then we had sex."

"Right. Forgot the minor details."

"Of course you did." She kisses him then after they break, he puts his arm around her. She and Tony then have pale faces; Gibbs.

"Alright, everyone…" He stops when he sees Abby and McGee holding hands and lipstick on McGee's face. He scrolls up and down them. "And…"

McGee tries to speak, but Abby is ahead of him. "We're… in love." She smiles hugely.

"Alright then, Probie. You take good care of her."

"Will do, boss," McGee says.

"Just don't end up like Tony and Ziva."

Tony and Ziva look at him kind of funny. "And what is wrong with us?" Tony adds to the conversation.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Ziva's pregnant and not out in the field."

"Really?!" Ziva shouts.

"Nah, just messin' with ya." He kisses Ziva's forehead, then ruffles Tony's hair.

"Good," Ziva says.

"Good… now everyone, back to work. You too, Mrs. McGee."

"We're not that far along, Gibbs," Abby says.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you will be."

"And I'm pretty sure that one day I might be Mrs. DiNozzo?" Ziva adds.

"Maybe soon." Tony says with a smile.

"Maybe I'll even be a future Mrs. Gibbs. Maybe he'll keep this one."

Gibbs looks up, only to find Dr. Samantha Ryan standing before him. "Hello, Jethro."

"Sam?"

"That's me."

Gibbs smiles and gets up to hug her. "I missed you."

"I know," she replied.

At the end of the day, everyone went home with smiles on their faces, love in their hearts and their hand in someone elses.


	11. Sessions

It is only a matter of time before Ziva gives birth to her baby. Since she thinks Tony will be helping her out in trying to care for the baby, she signs them up for a class about what to expect in childbirth and how to care for a baby.

"Seriously?!" Tony asked, baffled.

"Yes. You are going to help me take care of the baby and that is final," Ziva retorts. "We live together and it is going to be a shared responsibility."

"Fine, but you still know how bad I am with kids."

"Yeah, but it's our kid. Not just any kid."

"I guess you are right."

"Besides," she adds, "you will be taking the class with me. You are not alone."

"_Aht lo le-vahd_," he replies.

The class meets twice a week for three weeks. After all the sessions are over, Tony is really glad he went.

"Now I see how much trouble you have to go through to have a baby."

"And you didn't before?"

"Yes and no. But, know I really do know."

"Well, I'm glad you took something from it."

"And… I think it may have helped me get over my fear of…. little kids."

"Congratulations! You finally made the step after about 25 years! I'm glad because before you know it, she is going to be a toddler." She places her hand on the bump on her abdomen.

"This is true."

They drive home, eat dinner, and watch a little TV.

Ziva yawns. "I think I am going to go to bed soon. How about you?"

"Not yet. I need to do some things for the Boss. He needs me to pick something up for him at a store."

"Why didn't you go when we were on the way home?" she ponders.

Tony hesitates. _What do I tell her?_ "I knew you were tired and I wanted to get you home so you could rest up for tomorrow."

She smiles. "Thank you." She gives him a kiss on the cheek as she gets up off the couch and heads up the stairs.

Whew! That was a close one, thought Tony. He grabbed his wallet and the car keys from the kitchen and headed out to the car. He drove into town and stopped at a small jewelry store. He walked up to the counter where a man stood.

"Good evening. How can I help you today, sir?" the jeweler asked.

"I would like to see your case of engagement rings, please," Tony replied.

The man brought Tony over to the glass cases. God, there are so many, thought Tony. Eventually, he chose a white gold ring with three princess cut diamonds and smaller diamonds around the sides of the center. After the decision was made, the jeweler lead Tony over to a table with a computer. He asked Tony some questions about the "bride-to-be" and about the ring. The man then asked Tony if he would like something engraved inside the ring.

"Yes, I would."

"What would you like for us to put?"

"_Aht lo le-vahd_. Spelled with the Hebrew alphabet, please."

"How is that spelled, sir?"

Tony took a piece of paper and it wrote down .

"Thank you, sir."

Tony paid for the ring and the man said to come pick it up two days from now. Tony walked out, satisfied. As he walked to his car, he stopped and looked up at the beautiful, starry night sky. He could feel Eli David looking down upon him. _Shalom, _whispered Tony to the sky above. _I promise I will take care of her_. Just before he got in his car, the wind blew by and he heard Eli's voice in his head: _I know_. Tony smiled. He drove home, got into bed next to Ziva and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her.


	12. New Beginnings

Tony was really starting to freak out.

Last night, he really didn't get a lot of sleep. Ziva kept getting up in the middle of the night to get some water or get some food she was craving. This morning, the shower water was cold. And now Ziva was on her way to the hospital. With contractions.

It has been a long nine months for the two of them. Telling the team was difficult to do, especially Gibbs and the Director. Not to mention Ziva's father, who quite frankly, was very happy about being a grandfather, until his unfortunate death. Let's not forget Tony's dad too. He was so excited that he got a flight from Europe just to come see and hold his granddaughter.

Tony kept staring across at the empty desk. Then, McGee and Abby came in, holding hands, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Tony! I'm so happy! When you leave to go see her, I am going to leave too. I can't believe you are going to be a father!" Abby exclaimed loud enough for the entire office to turn heads.

Then McGee added "Yeah Tony. So, are you going to do it?"

Tony looked down at his pocket and fumbled with it a little. "I don't know."

"I think you should. It's time."

"I think it has always been time, I just never found the right time to do it."

McGee came over to him and patted him on the back. "C'mon. Let's go."

"You gotta wait for your old man, you know." Tony turns around to find DiNozzo Sr. walking with Gibbs. "Let's get going, son. We have a baby to see."

"You coming too, boss?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to miss it."

Everyone got into their cars and started driving toward the hospital. Tony and his father are driving together, silently.

"So, junior. Have you decided on a name?"

"We haven't quite yet, but I'm sure it will be a good one."

"You seem stressed. What's on your mind?"

"I'm not in the mood for talking about it right now."

"Come on. We haven't talked in a while and I am just worried about you."

Tony stops in the parking lot of the hospital. "I have to ask her to marry me, dad. I've got a lot of pressure on me right now."

"It's not that hard. Just pull out the ring and say the words."

"But, I really love her, dad and I want the proposal to mean something."

"Just proposing will mean something. Trust me, she'll be glad you did it.

They walk up to the labor and delivery area and ask the nurse for Ziva's room. The two of them walk into her room. They are closely followed my Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Jimmy and his wife, who is now pregnant as well.

"Hey, baby," Ziva says faintly.

"I can't believe we finally made it," Tony said.

"Yeah, me too."

Tony takes Ziva's hand. A nurse comes in.

"How are you doing Ms. David?"

"They are getting stronger and…" She has another contraction. "…closer together."

The nurse jots something down on her clipboard. "About how far apart are they?"

"About ten minutes."

"Alright, I'm just going to check to see how dilated you are and Dr. Tilman will be in shortly." She checks Ziva. "You are progressing really well! Just a little longer and it'll be time, OK?"

"OK."

The nurse leaves. Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Tilman comes in. Ziva's contractions are now getting closer and closer together. They talk for a little while then the doctor leaves. Now they wait.

About an hour and a half later, Ziva is saying that the contractions are now only two minutes apart. "Get the nurse. Quickly!"

Tony runs out and tells the nurse. Within seconds, two nurses and Dr. Tilman rush in. Dr. Tilman checks Ziva's dilation.

"Perfect. Just where it needs to be. Are you ready to start pushing Ziva?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Tony squeezes her hand. She looks at him with painful and tired eyes and smiles a little.

The next thirty minutes are very eventful. Ziva is pushing and the baby is getting closer to coming into the world. Tony is holding her hand through the entire process. The nurse keeps saying "one more push, one more push", but it is taking several. Tony has closed his eyes; he can't see Ziva suffer anymore.

All of a sudden, he hears the sound of a baby crying; his baby. Ziva's face lights up with happiness and relief. The nurses cut the umbilical cord and take the baby out to be washed.

"You did it, Ziva," Tony says, sweetly.

"Whew! What a workout!"

Tony runs down to the waiting area where the team is. He tells them she's done and they can come in to her room. Ten minutes later, a nurse walks in, carrying a small body in a blanket. "Congratulations!" She hands the baby to Ziva to hold.

"Oh, Tony! She's beautiful!"

The team crowds around the hospital bed and ohhs and ahhs fill the room instantly.

"How precious!" exclaims Abby.

"Nothing like a baby," Ducky says.

"She's gorgeous," says McGee.

"She is beautiful," Gibbs says.

"Junior, Ziva? May I?" asked DiNozzo Sr.

"Of course," Ziva said. She hands him the child and his face changes. Tony has never seen him use this expression before.

"Hello, little one. Your mommy and daddy are going to raise you so well. I'm very proud of them." He cradles the baby in his arms for a few minutes. He hands the baby to Tony. "Thanks, son."

Tony looks down at the magnificent creature in his arms. He smiles down on her. "What are we going to name you?"

"I don't know," Ziva says. "Does daddy have any ideas?"

"How about…" He thinks for a minute. "the first name be Hebrew or Israeli."

They discuss for a few minutes and finally decide a name: Miryam.

"Miryam. I'm glad we chose something from your culture because her last name will be Italian. Miryam DiNozzo. It has a ring to it," Tony says.

Tony hands the baby to Ziva. "I love the name. But, how do you know she is going to be a DiNozzo?"

Tony is standing next to her, looking down upon the two most beautiful females he has ever seen. He hands the baby to Gibbs and without thinking, he drops to the floor on one knee, pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a white gold ring with three princess cut diamonds and smaller ones along the sides.

"This is how. Ziva David… will you marry me?"

Ziva looks awestruck. "Yes, Tony. I will marry you!"

Tony gets up and kisses her. "May I place this ring on your finger?"

"Please do." She holds out her soft, bare hand. She reads the inside of the ring; _Aht lo le-vahd_, engraved in Hebrew_._ "Tony!" He slides the ring onto her finger. She examines it. "It's beautiful!"

"You're beautiful."

She holds it up for everyone to see. "I'm getting married! I'm marrying Tony!"

At the end of the day, Ziva was going to become a DiNozzo and there was a new DiNozzo in the world; Miryam Aiya DiNozzo.


End file.
